Be my Dragon
by Licy Dreamlight
Summary: L'armure du Dragon a absorbé trop d'énergie en devenant brièvement divine. Submergé par les instincts bestiaux de son homologue dragon, Shiryu est prêt à tout pour se lier à son compagnon de vie. [Slash/mention mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Be my Dragon  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya

. .

.

 **Voici une nouvelle fanfiction issue de mon esprit ultra stressé en période d'examen.  
**

 **.**

Bonne Lecture à tous !

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Be my Dragon - Chapitre 1  
**

.

. .

Shun leva les yeux au plafond en entendant une cavalcade se diriger ver lui.

Avant qu'il n'assiste Mü, l'infirmerie n'avait jamais connu autant de visite.

Amusé, il attendit de découvrir qui serait l'apprenti qui venait se réfugier dans son antre, pour échapper aux entrainements, ou quel était le chevalier qui viendrait, soi-disant, prendre de ses nouvelles durant, comme s'était bizarre, ses heures de patrouille.

Oui, l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire était devenue une bonne planque chaque fois que le chevalier d'Andromède y officiait. D'ailleurs, Mü se plaignait souvent qu'il devait arrêter d'être trop gentil avec ses patients pour qu'ils arrêtent de revenir à chaque instant.

A cette pensée, Shun eut un large sourire aux lèvres qu'il perdit dès que Kiki, futur possesseur de l'armure d'Or du Bélier, entra dans la pièce, essoufflé avec un regard rempli de panique.

Le petit garçon entrant dans l'adolescence, faisait habituellement honneur à son maître en tentant de se comporter avec dignité en toute situation ; mais là, le voyant le visage rougit par l'effort, les cheveux roux ébouriffés et la tunique de travers, Shun se demandait quelle catastrophe venait encore de se produire.

« Nous avons un problème. » Commença-t-il en cherchant son souffle.

« Maître Mü a besoin d'une grande seringue remplie d'anesthésiant. »

Shun leva un sourcil à cette demande mais y obéit.

« Pas celle-là. » L'arrêta Kiki en le voyant prendre une seringue qui faisait trembler chaque apprenti par sa taille.

« Il en faut une plus grosse. »

Le bronze le regarda hébété puis se reprit et ouvrit une armoire destinée aux soins du bétail dont s'occupaient certains gardes afin de fournir en nourriture le Sanctuaire.

« Je n'ai rien de plus grand que celle-ci. » Déclara-t-il en revenant avec la plus grande seringue qu'il rempli de sédatif.

Kiki hocha la tête et tendit une main. Levant les yeux au ciel, Shun refusa de lui donner le récipient piquant. Il n'était pas stupide au point de donner à un adolescent farceur un tel objet.

« C'est trop dangereux à transporter donc j'irais moi-même l'emmener à Mü. Peux-tu surveiller l'infirmerie ? »

Immédiatement, le corps du garçon se détendit et il hocha rapidement de la tête.

« Bien sûr. Mon maître est dans la salle du trône. » Lui indiqua Kiki en le regardant avec reconnaissance.

La curiosité de Shun redoubla.

Rapidement il remonta les marches et ne se stoppa qu'en entendant des exclamations dignes d'un combat dans les arènes résonner depuis le temple d'Athéna où siégeait le Grand Pope.

C'était inquiétant. Surtout qu'il était seulement arrivé au niveau du temple du Poisson.

Inquiet, il reprit sa marche avec plus de vigueur.

Silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte de la salle du trône, pour éviter de se faire repérer par un ennemi, avant de se figer d'effroi devant la scène incongrue qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Le vacarme qui régnait dans la salle d'audience s'amenuisa en quelques secondes. Seul des grognements furieux subsistaient.

« Shiryu ? »

Enfermé dans une cage massive en pierre d'Orichalque pour contenir son cosmos, le chevalier de Bronze du Dragon se raidit et se rapprocha de la paroi de sa prison qui faisait face à l'entrée.

Se rapprochant, Shun se maintint près de la cage et se tourna avec confusion vers les autres chevaliers assemblés.

Tous les Or étaient réunis avec le Grand Pope. Il fut un surprit de les voir le regarder comme une bête curieuse.

« Comment... Comment as-tu fais ça ? » Demanda Aldébaran en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils luttaient contre le bronze déchaîné qui finissait toujours par quitter sa cage.

Shun le regarda avec confusion. C'était plutôt lui qui devait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient à son frère d'arme.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Le calmer ! Shiryu est indomptable même restreint par l'orichalque. » S'agaça Aphrodite en remettant ses cheveux en place.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste venu apporter le somnifère. »

Le chevalier de la Balance le regarda avec curiosité. Il lui sembla même percevoir une lueur d'espoir qui disparu rapidement remplacé par la résignation et la fatigue.

« Dohko, explications. Maintenant. » Exigea Shion une fois certain que la situation était de nouveau sous contrôle.

L'interpellé prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre.

« C'est un peu fou et je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. » Commença-t-il en soupirant. « L'armure de Shiryu a absorbé trop d'énergie en devenant brièvement divine. J'ai consulté les archive pour le vérifier mais contrairement aux armures habituelles qui renvoient cette énergie vers le Sanctuaire ou Athéna, il semble que celles liées à des dragons le redirigent vers leur porteur. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour laisser tout le monde à appréhender cette nouvelle.

« Il aura fallu deux ans après la fin de la Guerre face à Hadès pour que la fusion entre Shiryu et son armure soit complète. Vu le fil à retordre qu'il vous a posé pour le retenir lors de notre arrivé, vous pouvez facilement imaginer le reste : sa conscience humaine est dominée par la bestialité de son homologue dragon. »

Shion fronça les sourcils. C'était plus grave que ce qu'il ne pensait mais une question le taraudait toujours.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu dans le sanctuaire ? Tu aurais pu nous envoyer un message plutôt que de décider d'amener ton disciple ici. »

« Cela devenait trop dangereux. Il a même attaqué Shurei. »

Il y eu un silence stupéfait dans toute la salle tant une telle action était impensable. Shiryu était tellement protecteur envers son amie que s'en était devenu proverbial. Tout le monde attendait d'ailleurs avec attention l'annonce de leur mariage.

Shiryu et Shurei serait certainement les premiers à faire naître une nouvelle génération de chevalier.

« Impossible, il l'aime trop pour la blesser ! »

« Elle n'était pas son compagnon. Son instinct de dragon ne la reconnaissait pas. » Annonça Dohko d'un air malheureux. Toutes ces années perdues à attendre une mise en couple entre ces deux protégés pour rien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'compagnon' ? » Chercha immédiatement à savoir Aphrodite. Il était coutumier avec le terme mais ne savait pas si dans cette situation c'était le sens sexuel ou amical qui prévalait.

« C'est un partenaire de vie avec qui il cherche à se reproduire. Un être prédestiné, comme une âme-soeur par qui il sera attiré et restera fidèle. Il n'y a qu'en le trouvant qu'il se calmera et ne sera plus une menace donc j'ai besoin de votre aide pour rechercher cette personne, amie ou ennemie. »

« Mais pourquoi venir au Sanctuaire ? » Redemanda Shion. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il comprenait à partir des justifications de son ami.

« On a besoin d'une forte énergie capable également de muter en dragon. »

Le chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux blêmit.

« Attendez, cela veux dire que… »

« Oui. Si on considère nos options, les deux seules personnes ayant de forte chance d'évoluer avec leurs cosmos et leurs affinités de dragon sont : Rhadamanthe et Kanon. »

« Hors de question ! » Saga se posta face au vieux maître en le défiant du regard.

Pas question que son frère se retrouve mêlé à cette histoire. Armure dragon ou non, son cadet avait le droit d'être libre des décisions du Sanctuaire.

Mü se racla la gorge pour gagner l'attention de tous.

« Mais ce sont des hommes et comme vous l'avez indiqué, vieux maître, il cherche aussi à se reproduire. »

« On a qu'à l'emmener dans le village le plus proche et le laisser choisir. » Annonça avec ferveur le gardien du troisième temple.

Dohko secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Malheureusement, homme ou femme, ce n'est pas un problème. Il y a… »

« Au pire, on le présente aux Santia, nos guerrières. Il y a l'embarras du choix. » S'emporta Saga en le coupant.

Derrière lui Aphrodite et Deathmask pariait déjà sur combien de temps il faudra avant qu'une Santia n'apprenne ces paroles et ne vienne castrer le Gémeau.

« Assez Saga ! » Le rappela à l'ordre le Pope. « Que voulais-tu dire Dohko ? Cela semblait important. »

« Il ya un aspect secondaire à une telle transformation. Comme les changements se font autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement il n'est pas à négliger que nos standards de reproduction humaine ne soit plus valide pour un dragon. »

Alors que tous étaient concentrés sur les informations abracadabrantes que leur fournissait Dohko, personne ne remarqua la longue queue écailleuse qui se faufila sous les barreaux pour s'enrouler autour de la jambe de Shun.

Surprit de ce membre inconnu, Shun prêta enfin pleinement attention à son ami et découvrit son apparence.

Ses cheveux noirs avaient pris une teinte vert sombre. Ses iris avaient pris une couleur rougeâtre effrayante. De la fourrure entre le bleu et le vert reposait autour de ses épaules. Ses ongles acérés s'étaient allongés et recourbés, ses dents avaient laissé place à des crocs.

De sa tenue de tai chi, il ne restait que le pantalon dont dépassait une longue queue écailleuse. D'après les lambeaux de tissus qui pendaient à sa ceinture, son haut avait certainement dû être déchiré. Ses bras brillaient d'un éclat vert sombre, avec de larges écaillures.

Un instant, il cru que le torse de Shiryu avait été épargné par les écailles avant de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient bien là mais plus petites et couleur chaire. A bien y regarder, c'était pareil pour son visage mais avec des écailles encore plus minuscules.

Pas de corne ni d'ailes comme le dragon chinois de son armure.

Shun déglutit difficilement. Il était face à un vrai dragon humanoïde.

La queue se resserra autour de lui.

Curieux en voyant les écailles de l'appendice miroiter à la lumière, il posa ses mains dessus pour en découvrir la texture.

C'était dur, étonnamment doux, chaud et presque soyeux.

Avec attention, il retraça le contour d'une écaille avant de remonter lentement le long de la surface.

À l'insu son insu, ses caresses avaient d'autres répercutions sur le dragon. Shiryu frémit et se plaqua complètement contre les barreaux. Sa respiration se faisant plus lourde. C'était si bon.

Sa queue enroulée autour de la jambe de Shun remonta jusqu'à sa taille pour le tirer brusquement contre la cage.

Se faisant face, le chevalier d'Andromède sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son visage virer au rouge foncé lorsque Shiryu frotta son érection contre lui.

Surpris, Shun glapit et fit un bond en arrière.

« Shun ? »

Le chevalier d'Andromède broncha en entendant la préoccupation dans la voix du Grand-Pope. De toute évidence, il avait attiré l'attention de tous sur lui.

« Je ...»

L'ensemble de son visage et même son cou étaient toujours rouge. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce serait trop honteux.

« Je… Je crois que cette situation me bouleverse un peu. »

Le regard intense que lui adressa Shiryu lui fit immédiatement baisser les yeux vers le sol.

« C'est trop étrange ! » Continua-t-il en songeant au comportement érotique de son ami alors que tous les autres chevaliers devaient penser qu'il parlait juste de la transformation de son ami.

« Je… Je dois… Excusez-moi. »

Évitant tout contact visuel avec les autres, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif.

Le regardant s'éloigner, Shiryu eu une vu parfaite sur son dos, ses reins et surtout ses fesses. Son regard fit plusieurs fois l'aller retour entre les trois points mis en évidence par le pantalon blanc serré et les bretelles qui faisaient que le t-shirt de Shun collait pratiquement sa peau.

Il ne quitta sa transe béante que lorsque la porte derrière laquelle disparu Shun, obstrua son point de vue.

Dohko sursauta presque en entendant un sifflement furieux derrière lui.

Et l'enfer se déchaina.

 **.**

 **OoOoo**

 **.**

A peine Shun posa-t-il un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier extérieur qu'il entendit clairement les rugissements, grognements et cris d'attaque résonnant derrière lui.

Shiryu devait à nouveau se rebeller et ils tentaient de contenir le dragon.

Il se mordit les lèvres d'hésitation en jetant un coup d'œil à sa pochette médicale.

Son sens du devoir le taraudait.

Il ne pouvait fuir alors qu'il transportait l'anesthésiant requis par ses pairs. Cela reviendrait à mettre en péril toute la sécurité du Sanctuaire par égoïsme.

Non. Plus tard, il pourra aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se cacher dans son lit pour cacher sa gêne et repenser plus calmement à l'effet excitateur qu'il avait eu sur son ami.

 **.**

 **OoOoo**

 **.**

Tous croisèrent les doigts que la cage ne se brise pas, encore, sous la force des coups qu'y donnaient Shiryu pour en sortir.

« Pourquoi il était calme quand Shun était là ?! » S'exclama avec dépit Aiola.

Comment pouvaient-ils le contenir ? Malgré leur puissance, aucune de leurs attaques ne fonctionnait. Pour Shiryu, elles devaient avoir le même effet que des éclats de lumières colorés fusant vers lui. Maudites écailles de dragon impénétrables et résistantes !

« Calme-toi Shiryu. On essai de t'aider. »

En entendant cela Shiryu braqua ses crocs acérés vers son maître. Il ne voulait pas de leur aide. Il était furieux. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas traquer son compagnon ? Pourquoi tant de contrainte ? De quoi se mêlaient-ils ? C'était surement à cause d'eux que Shun était parti. Il allait leur faire payer.

Il poussa un rugissement tonitruant qui alerta les chevaliers d'Or autant que ses envies de meurtre qui étaient pratiquement palpable.

Shiryu sentit soudainement une grande quantité de cosmos derrière lui avant qu'il ne ressente comme une piqure dans le dos. La dernière chose qu'il aperçu avant de s'évanouir fut Shun, une énorme seringue à la main et un air coupable sur le visage.

« Ça ne le gardera pas longtemps endormi. » Informa le chevalier de bronze.

Se levant de son trône, Shion descendit de l'estrade pour se rapprocher de son ami.

« Bien que je convienne avec toi que Shiryu aurai été un danger aux Cinq Pics et que l'emmener avec toi au Sanctuaire était un bon choix, je n'approuve pas de sacrifier quelqu'un en le jetant en pâture à ton élève. »

Si Saga souffla de soulagement, Dokho sembla être sur le point de protester.

Shion leva la main, paume ouverte dans un signe universel pour l'arrêt.

« Je sais que tu veux agir pour le mieux mais nous ne devons pas agir par impulsion. »

Le Pope regarda songeur la cage que Mü et lui avaient bâti en vitesse en fusionnant leurs 'Crystal Wall ' à des barres d'Orichalque qu'ils avaient téléportés depuis les cachots.

Même si la cage n'avait pu contenir les attaques de Shiryu, elle l'avait tout de même empêché de sortir.

« J'ai une idée pour le contraindre plus efficacement, ensuite nous chercherons un plan d'intervention. »

Dohko hocha la tête, toujours inquiet pour son disciple mais confiant dans la décision du Pope. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Shion avait constamment été de bons conseils.

Ils trouveraient une solution pour aider son disciple. Foi de Balance !

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **. .**

 **.**

Pendant les partiels, j'écrivais tout ce qui me passait par l'esprit et c'est en triant mes notes que je me suis rendue compte qu'en regroupant tout cela, je pouvais créer une nouvelle fic avec un nouveau couple.

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be my Dragon  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya

. .

.

 **Voici une nouvelle fanfiction issue de mon esprit ultra stressé en période d'examen et ça va durer jusqu'à la fin du mois.  
**

 **.**

C'est amusant de lire vos réactions face à ce pairing. Merci pour toutes vos reviews en anonyme ( **Fan** ) ou connectés !

 **.**

 **Bonne Lecture à tous !**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Be my Dragon - Chapitre 2  
**

.

. .

En se réveillant, Shiryu se sentit d'une faiblesse surprenante. Il tenta de se redresser mais la lourdeur de son corps le restreignit. Agacé, il regarda autour de lui et reconnu l'infirmerie.

Grognant il réessaya de se lever.

« Reste tranquille. » L'avertit Shion en apparaissant dans son champ de vision. « Ton corps ne s'est pas encore adapté à l'orichalque. »

Pendant qu'il parlait Shiryu tenta de concentrer son cosmos. En vain.

« Nous t'avons mis des bracelet aux poignets et aux chevilles et un collier en orichalque. Tu ne pourras pas les ôter. J'y ai veillé. » Fini le Pope.

Shiryu siffla de contrariété en regardant le plafond.

« Tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé ton humanité, je ne pourrais te laisser partir en quête d'un compagnon d'âme. » Tenta de le convaincre Shion. Il savait que le jeune homme pouvait contrôler ses instincts. Le chevalier du Dragon était connu pour sa force mentale infaillible.

Loin de l'écouter, Shiryu frémit en sentant un parfum particulier s'immiscer dans la pièce. Un sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant un peu ses crocs, il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé.

 **.**

 **OoOoo**

 **.**

Shun ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il n'était pas effrayé par le changement de son ami, ni par les nouvelles concernant les armures dragons. Il y avait toujours des choses bizarres qui se passaient quand on côtoyait des divinités mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette situation.

Shiryu était un dragon… UN DRAGON !

Lui qui avait toujours eu de l'admiration pour le chinois avait du mal à accepter qu'il ne soit plus vraiment humain. Shiryu était sage, doux, beau (même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix) et avait un sens du sacrifice qui l'émerveillait. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les chevaliers qui se crèveraient les yeux sans la moindre hésitation.

C'était son modèle. Il agissait toujours avec noblesse, loin des attaques fourbes de son frère, celles irréfléchi de Seiya et celles moralisantes de Hyoga.  
Shiruy était parfait. De caractère et de physique.

Pourtant en cet instant, Shiryu était loin de la représentation qu'il s'était fais de lui.

Shun pouvait sentir l'intensité du regard du chinois brûler sa peau et ça le rendait d'une nervosité extrême. Que lui voulait son ami ? Non, finalement il ne savait s'il voulait vraiment le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'il arrête d'agir ainsi.

« Ne devrais-tu pas chercher ton âme-soeur ? » Demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention étrange de Shiryu sur sa personne.

« Non. » Sa voix était profonde et calme.

« Il parle ? » La question de Shion était légitime. Depuis son arrivé au Sanctuaire, Shiryu n'avait pas dis un mot, usant plus de son nouveau langage bestial pour faire comprendre son mécontentement.

« Sa conscience humaine doit avoir repris le dessus. » S'exclama Dohko en se rapprochant. « Shiryu, il faut rapidement te trouver un partenaire tant que tu as le contrôle de ton corps. »

« Non. »

D'un mouvement rapide, Shiryu se plaça si près du visage de Shun que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi avec moi ? » S'étrangla presque Shun devant une telle proximité.

Shion leva un sourcil pensif mais ne dit rien, attendant de connaître la réponse de Dohko.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit ainsi. Peut-être est-ce votre lien ? Après tout vous avez affronté diverses épreuves ensemble. Il faudra vérifier son comportement avec Seiya, Ikki et Hyoga. »

A la mention du blond, Shiryu sortit à regret de sa contemplation en ressentant un élan de jalousie. Sa raison avait peut-être cédé sa place à son instinct mais il savait que Hyoga était proche de Shun. Trop proche.

« Mien ! » Cria-t-il avec colère surprenant les trois autres occupants de l'infirmerie.

Shiryu enroula sa main autour de son poignet et Shun tressaillit en sentant une vague d'énergie de traverser.

Surprit, il posa à son tour sa main sur celle de son ami sans s'apercevoir que de l'énergie qui fuyait de lui. Immédiatement, leurs cosmos se lièrent.

Shun s'éloigna avec confusion lorsqu'il perçu des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. D'où venait la convoitise qui avait fait écho en lui ?

« Il t'a choisi. » Souffla Shion sans étonnement. Il s'en doutait après avoir vu l'effet calmant qu'avait Shun sur Shiryu.

« Quoi ? »

Shun fronça les sourcils. Choisi ? De quoi parlait le Pope ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Dohko et fut soulager de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans l'incompréhension.

Shion soupira devant ce manque de discernement. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué.

« Shiryu t'a choisi comme compagnon. »

En entendant ces mots, les yeux émeraude s'élargirent d'hébétude.

Non... Il devait avoir mal entendu. Le Pope ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille. N'est-ce pas ?  
Comme si son ami pouvait avoir de telles intentions envers lui... Le vouloir... Le désirer...

Immédiatement tout son visage jusqu'au cou devint d'un rouge vif. Une soudaine chaleur le saisit et son coeur pulsait comme s'il tentait de percer sa chair pour sortir de sa poitrine.

C'était douloureux, exaltant, inattendu, bizarre.

D'embarras, il baissa sa tête et serra ses mains contre son torse.

« Regarde ta main. »

Obéissant Shun vit comme un tatouage représentant un dragon sur la main. Dohko se rapprocha pour l'examiner.

« C'est le même tatouage que Shiryu portait sur son dos. » Portait car avec l'épaisseur de ses écailles, la marque avait depuis longtemps disparu.

« C'est impossible ! »

« Pourtant il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il semble reprendre le contrôle de ses instincts primaires. »

« Non, non, non. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je… »

« STOP ! »

Shun s'interrompit et regarda le chevalier d'Or de la Balance avec stupéfaction. On était dans un lieu médical quand même.

Voyant qu'il avait enfin l'attention des deux autres, Dohko pointa du doigt le patient dangereux de l'infirmerie.

Les yeux de Shun s'écarquillèrent en remarquant la position mi-accroupie de Shiryu. C'était un peu comme s'il allait bondir. En direction de Shion.

« Calme. Je ne veux aucun mal à ton compagnon. » Déclara rapidement ce dernier en faisant lentement quelques pas en arrière pour rejoindre la porte.

Le nouveau dragon grogna tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il était peut-être affaibli mais pas impuissant.

« Shun ? » L'appela Dohko avec appréhension. « Ce serait bien que tu lui dise quelque chose pour désamorcer la situation. »

Mais le chevalier d'Andromède ne répondit pas, respirant juste lourdement comme s'il avait du mal à obtenir de l'oxygène dans ses poumons. Les yeux de Shiryu flashèrent d'un éclat rouge nocif durant une seconde. Malgré lui, Shun sentit l'excitation le gagner.

Le vieux maitre soupira de frustration. S'il essai de s'approcher de Shun, c'était lui que Shiryu allait considérer comme une menace et le résultat serait le même s'il rejoignait Shion.  
Vraiment, il n'était pas aidé…

« Shun ! » Cria-t-il en dernier espoir.

Le bronze sembla sortir de sa transe et le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Dis juste que tu vas bien. »

« Je vais bien. » Répéta faiblement Shun encore un peu sonné.

Immédiatement la position de Shiryu se fit moins offensive et tout son corps se décontracta.

Si les deux aînés s'en réjouir, ce ne fut pas le cas de Shun qui poussa Shiryu lorsque ce dernier tenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas ton compagnon. »

« Si. » Gronda l'hybride humanoïde.

Shun l'ignora et se tourna vers Dokho.

Le chevalier d'Or de la Balance tressaillit devant le regard perçant et déterminé de Shun. Ses yeux avaient prit une teinte plus sombre, plus sinistre, plus infernale. Un frison le prit en repensant à l'épisode d'Hadès.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, le gamin était plus dangereux qu'il ne le laissait croire.

« Je ne suis pas son compagnon. » Gronda-t-il à l'adresse des deux aînés.

« Tu dois accepter l'évidence, Shun. »

Shun siffla d'irritation. Qu'est ce que le Pope ne comprenait pas dans sa réponse ?

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Son. Compagnon. » Répéta-t-il en accentuant sur chaque mot.

« Shun, je te comprend mais si vous êtes prédestiné, tu ne trouveras jamais le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Tenta de le convaincre Dohko.

Shun fut pris d'un rire sans joie. En résumé, sa vie sentimentale allait d'être anéantie avant même qu'il ne songe à la vivre. C'est si cruel d'entendre cela.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu es vraiment son compagnon le cosmos de Shiryu a déjà du se mêler au tien pour activer la partie dragonne de ton armure. Tu vas te transformer. »

« Mon armure n'a pas de partie dragonne ! » S'agaça le chevalier d'Andromède en se dirigeant vers Shion et Dohko qui restaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Alors qu'il allait les atteindre, Shun se cogna contre un obstacle invisible. Sa rage redoubla.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! » Tous se figèrent en entendant le venin dans la voix de Shun. Près de Dohko, Shion garda son 'Cristal Wall' actif.

Shun s'énerva d'autant plus lorsque Dohko s'adressa à lui comme à un petit enfant pour le convaincre que c'était nécessaire.

« C'est ma vie pas la vôtre ! »

Observant la scène, Shiryu grogna et inconsciemment Shun gronda en retour.

« Assez, Shun. Calme-toi ! »

Shun cria et ramassa le premier objet le plus proche de lui pour le jeter contre le mur invisible. Le verre du bocal de formol explosa.

L'odeur piquante irrita les narines de l'hybride dragon qui fut contraint de se déplacer plus loin dans la pièce lorsque Shun brisa un récipient d'alcool qui se mélangea avec le contenu les nombreux autres bocaux qu'il avait lancé entre-temps.

« Arrête ! Vous risquez d'étouffer ! »

Shun regarda avec un mépris qu'il ignorait posséder ses deux aînés. « Alors, libérez-moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

Les yeux vert brillaient désormais de fureur. Dohko fit un pas en arrière.

« Vous vous mettez en danger. »

Shun siffla et continua le carnage des bocaux. Lorsque les puissantes vapeurs vinrent vers lui, il retint sa respiration. A force de travailler à l'infirmerie, il savait quand les produits qu'ils utilisaient devenaient irrespirables. Ayant eu beaucoup moins de chance, Shiryu s'effondra lourdement derrière lui.

Inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, Dohko se jeta sur le 'Crystal Wall' brisant ainsi la concentration de Shion et permettant à Shun de se faufiler entre eux.

Il n'était qu'à trois couloirs de l'infirmerie principale lorsque Shun s'effondra en larme contre un mur. Il était à bout. Mentalement et physiquement perdu. Son corps entier était pris de soubresaut et ses larmes ne voulaient pas se tarirent.  
Recroqueviller sur lui-même, il entendit des pas le rejoindre mais ne releva pas la tête. Il était perdu. Trop de chose irréaliste lui avait été dites en peu de temps. Il voulait tellement être seul.

« Shun. »

Un puissant mal de tête le prit. Pourquoi la pièce tournait autour de lui ? Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir respiré de vapeur toxique à l'infirmerie.

« Shun ! »

Sa migraine se renforça. Son crâne lui sembla vibrer comme si son cerveau voulait s'échapper de sa boite crânienne. Pourquoi une telle torture ?

Se penchant en avant il vomit.

La personne près de lui paniqua et parla rapidement à une autre.

Shun se sentait trop mal pour se concentrer sur leurs paroles. Quand enfin sa nausée cessa, il regarda ahuri l'importante quantité de sang qui venait de régurgiter.

Ça allait mal.

Appuyé contre le mur, il attendit que la douleur disparaisse. Sans résultat.

Son armure apparu devant lui, brillante et vibrante de cosmos.

La vision floue, il observa l'énergie se détacher de la cuirasse et s'agglutiner sur lui pour se fondre dans sa chaire. C'était effrayant... Aqueux… Et froid... Trop froid !

C'était comme si de l'eau s'infiltrait en lui, le remplissant entièrement pour le noyer de l'intérieur. Il cria et le son lui sembla si inhumain qu'il eu du mal à comprendre qu'il venait de lui.

Puis soudainement, la moiteur disparue. Il eu à peine le temps de reprendre une grande inspiration avant qu'une autre douleur ne l'assaille de nouveau. Ses larmes coulèrent et il se griffa de nombreuse fois jusqu'au sang pour tenter de faire sortir le liquide glacé qui remontait le long de ses veines. Par Athéna, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait survivre à cela. Quelle ironie de survivre à plusieurs Guerres Saintes pour mourir aussi pitoyablement.

Un autre cri, ressemblant plus à un rugissement lui échappa lorsqu'une sensation d'aiguille chauffé le perça à plusieurs reprise le long de la colonne vertébrale. C'était comme si ses os creusaient hors de sa peau. Il cria encore et encore.

Affalé face contre le sol, l'esprit trop confus sous la souffrance, il regarda sans le voir le sang qui augmentait autour de lui et hurla de désespoir.

Cela dura plusieurs heures avant qui ne perde finalement conscience.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be my Dragon  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya

. .

.

 **Voici une nouvelle fanfiction issue de mon esprit ultra stressé en période d'examen et ça va durer jusqu'à la fin du mois.  
**

 **.**

 **Bonne Lecture à tous !**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Be my Dragon - Chapitre 3  
**

.

. .

Shun se sentait bien. C'était chaud et confortable. Comme s'il était dans un cocon. Gardant les yeux fermé, il se repue de cette chaleureuse sensation jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent.

La transformation de Shiryu, les propos de Dohko, ceux de Shion et la fulgurante douleur qui l'avait saisie.

Se levant en sursaut, il sentit son corps tomber en avant et fut choqué lorsque deux bras fort le retinrent avant de l'enserrer. Il leva les yeux et tomba directement sur le visage plus apaisé et humain de Shiryu.

« Sens bon. » Déclara ce dernier en le reniflant.

« Je sens TOUJOURS bon. » Rétorqua Shun offensé.

« Sens comme moi. » Ronronna presque le grand dragon en continuant à se frotter contre lui.

Shun rougit en comprenant. Shiryu avait du le tenir depuis un long moment en le caressant ainsi pour mieux mêler leurs odeurs. C'était tellement...animal !

Son rougissement s'accentua encore lorsque son ami le regarda avec convoitise.

« Mien. »

Des longs frissons le parcoururent du long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux orteils. Pourquoi se sentait-il si flatté d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un mâle aussi impressionnant ? Un mâle rien qu'à lui. Prêt à tout pour lui. Il gémit de contentement avant de n'avoir pu se contrôler.

Oh merde, pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé la bouche fermée ? Maintenant, il pouvait sentir quelque chose de dur se pressant contre son bas-ventre et ça ne venait pas de lui.

Les yeux noirs du chinois brillèrent de luxure et Shun fut incapable de détourner le regard.

Comment ce serait d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui ? Est-ce ce serait pareil que les animaux ou comme les humains ? D'ailleurs, comment ça fonctionnait entre personne du même sexe ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait parlé de ce genre de chose ? Et puis, depuis quand était-il devenu aussi pervers ?

Il n'avait jamais auparavant eu de telle pensée. Il n'avait même pas encore embrassé quelqu'un et le sexe n'était qu'une notion vague et lointaine.

Était-ce quelque chose qu'avait voulu June ?

Elle lui avait reproché de ne pas faire d'effort pour créer une relation durable entre eux, de ne pas être assez physique mais lui n'avait pas compris. Comment voulait-on qu'il comprenne quelque chose si personne ne lui expliquait ?

En plus, maintenant, il se savait plus où il en était. Était-il attiré par les femmes ? Par les hommes ? Jamais il n'avait eu de telle pensée envers l'un de ses frères d'arme. Non ? Oui ? Peut-être ? Il ne savait plus. Son lien avec Hyoga était-il simplement de l'attirance ? L'aimait-il ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Shiryu gémit de contrariété et sa bouche se déplaça du cou de Shun jusqu'à son torse découvert.

Shun prit une brusque inspiration lorsque l'un de ses mamelons fut titillé par une langue joueuse, mais ne fit aucun autre bruit, au grand regret de Shiryu.

Oh non, si un gémissement l'avait si rapidement excité, il se tairait pour stopper ce genre de réaction.

Amusé, Shiryu caressa chaque zone libre de vêtement du corps de Shun, passant longuement vers sur ses mamelons qu'il pinça tout en embrassant la jointure entre la nuque et son épaule droite.

Ayant de plus en plus de mal à résister, Shun leva sa main vers sa bouche et la mordit jusqu'à ce qu'un goût amer l'assaille.

Entre le plaisir et l'énervement, Shiryu s'empressa de prendre sa main pour en lécher la plaie. Pourquoi son compagnon se faisait-il du mal ? Son sang était riche de saveur mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire couler ainsi.

« Tu es mon compagnon. »

Devant le sourire de Shiryu, Shun baissa les yeux et ce mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait ?

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Shun tourna la tête vers l'entrée et aperçu Shion. Ses poings se serrèrent et il lui sembla que ses ongles se firent plus longs et tranchants. Lorsque le sang coula de ses paumes, il su que ce n'était pas qu'une impression et dévisagea longuement ses griffes.

Son regard noir tourné vers l'homme qui venait de créer cette réaction, Shiryu grogna avant de saisir de nouveau les mains fines et dangereuses pour les soigner en coagulant le sang de sa salive.

Voyant la menace, Shion resta près de la porte.

« Shun, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il devait déterminer si la partie humaine du jeune bronze avait toujours le contrôle sur son instinct.

Refusant de parler, Shun hocha de la tête. S'il s'écoutait, sa chaîne aurait déjà dardé de nombreux trous le corps de celui qui l'avait jeté en pâture au dragon.

« Bien. Il faudrait que je vérifie... »

Un grognement arrêta le Pope qui leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je reviendrai. » Finit-il par dire devant le regard sombre et reptilien que Shun darda sur lui.

Soufflant d'agacement, Shun sentit le pouce de Shiryu caresser longuement sa main. Bien qu'il veuille s'éloigner, il ne bougea pas.

Comment un simple petit geste pouvait être si apaisant ?

Lentement il laissa le calme de Shiryu l'envahir. C'était l'une des choses qu'il avait toujours envié au chinois : cette capacité à ramener la sérénité autour de lui.

Une phalange se posa sous son menton pour relever doucement son visage et l'émeraude se plongea dans l'onyx.

Ils se regardèrent comme hypnotisé par les yeux de l'autre.

Shiryu sourit et Shun sentit son coeur faire une embardé, non par peur des crocs proéminents mais par fascination. Il savait qu'il était en train de rougir mais ne pouvait se détourner.

Respirant profondément, il se pencha en avant en remarquant qu'une odeur titillait ses narines. Elle semblait provenir de son ami. C'était une senteur douce mais épicé. Elle lui rappelait les plats qu'il avait mangé lorsqu'il était venu aux Cinq Pics.

Shiryu rit face à son comportement. Ce n'était pas de raillerie mais plus d'amusement. Il était content et semblait également rassuré de quelque chose.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Shun se sentit à son tour heureux et lia ses doigts à ceux de Shiryu. Il était à sa place. Il ne craignait rien. Ronronnant presque, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son vaillant mâle et s'endormit dès que ses yeux se fermèrent.

Seul Shion, qui les observait depuis l'entrée, vit le choc puis l'immense joie qui marquèrent le visage du chevalier du dragon.

 **.**

 **OoOoo**

 **.**

Shiryu renifla l'air en plissant les yeux puis se rapprocha du lit.

Les draps bougèrent légèrement, montrant des signes de réveil de celui qui y était blotti.

Gargouillant de contentement, le chevalier du Dragon s'assit sur le matelas, au niveau des pieds de Shun, et attendit.

Voyant son comportement, l'autre occupant de la pièce se rapprocha de l'endormit.

Shun ouvrit ses yeux et regarda l'homme en toge pourpre qui planait avec inquiétude au-dessus de lui.

Le cerveau embrouillé de sommeil, il reconnu tout de même le Pope.

« Qu'est... Qu'est ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? »

« Tu as perdu connaissance. Il y a quatre jours, tu t'es brièvement réveillé. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? »

Shun secoua négativement de la tête. Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Du moins pas complètement. Seule une impression de chaleur et de sécurité lui revenait lorsqu'il forçait sa mémoire.

« Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? »

« Pratiquement une semaine. Ton corps avait besoin de récupérer. »

Ignorant Shiryu qui épiait tous ses gestes, Shun se redressa lentement pour éviter qu'un vertige le saisisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Il semblerai que ton armure renferme à la fois l'essence de la princesse Andromède et celle du monstre marin auquel elle devait être sacrifiée. »

La confusion le submergea. De quoi parlait le Pope ?

En quête de réponse, il se tourna vers l'autre occupant de la pièce et se figea en voyant son apparence écailleuse.

Il ressemblait à un… dragon !

Nauséeux, il se pencha en avant alors que sa mémoire se ravivait. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. C'était comme si ses souvenirs se réorganisaient tout en voulant lui provoquer le plus de douleur.

Gardant la tête collée contre ses genoux, il attendit que sa mémoire se stabilise avant de finalement comprendre les propos précédents du Pope.

Le monstre marin d'Andromède avait du être un dragon aquatique.

C'était bien sa chance.

« Shiryu s'est occupé de toi. A cause de tes nouveaux attributs, tu étais couvert de sang et de morceaux de chair. Viens près de moi pour que je puisse t'ausculter. »

Bien que curieux de découvrir de quels attribut parlait son aîné, Shun était plus inquiet concernant la réaction de Shiryu s'il se déplaçait. Incertain, il lança de nombreux regards entre le brun et le Pope.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a parfaitement repris le contrôle de ses instincts et l'orichalque entrave toujours ses poignées. » Le rassura Shion en souriant. C'était bien le point positif qu'avait entrainé la métamorphose de Shun. Le point négatif venant du fait que Shiryu avait refusé toute tentative d'écoute et de discussion tant que Shun ne se réveillerait pas.

Quand Shun se leva, Shion sortit de ses pensées et retint son souffle. Il espérait vraiment que le chevalier d'Andromède gardera son calme face à sa nouvelle apparence.

Le veillant d'abord pour prévenir toute chance de chute, Shiryu se figea lorsque ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur la peau pâle dévoilé par le manque de chemise de Shun.

Le dragon s'arracha à regret de la vision des mamelons découverts pour éviter d'alarmer son compagnon s'il le voyait le fixer avec envie.

Shun marcha avec difficulté pour rejoindre le siège que lui avais désigné le Pope. C'était étrange. Malgré sa concentration il tanguait comme un garde revenant d'une beuverie. Pourquoi avait-il tant l'impression que son centre d'équilibre avait changé ?

Tournant la tête pour apercevoir son dos, ses yeux se sont agrandis de surprise.

Derrière lui, trônait d'imposante épines dorsales de différentes tailles et reliées par une masse d'une texture coriace comme du cuir et légèrement écailleuse.

Shun les fixa bêtement puis écarquilla les yeux encore plus en ayant le souvenir des nageoires dorsales des poissons qu'il ramenait parfois pour le dîner lorsqu'il était de corvée de pêche.

Des nageoires ? Il avait des nageoires dans le dos ?! Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Sachant que ce n'était certainement pas être le seul changement dans son apparence, il prêta véritablement attention à son corps.

N'étant vêtu que d'un caleçon, il ne pouvait manquer la couleur bleu-verte de ses membres supérieurs et inférieurs. Contrairement à la rugosité apparente des larges écailles de Shiryu, ses écailles étaient minuscules et luisaient comme celles d'une anguille. Sur les côtés de ses cuisses et à moitié aplaties par le seul tissu qui protégeait sa dignité, se trouvait de fines nageoires pratiquement transparentes.

Shun frémit en se rappelant que le monstre d'écris dans le mythe d'Andromède ressemblait plus à un serpent de mer qu'à un dragon. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne se réveille avec une queue de serpent. Malgré son malheur, il avait encore ses jambes.

« Mien. » Gronda une voix rauque derrière lui.

Automatiquement, Shun fit un bruit d'indignation en réponse avant de se tourner vers l'autre dragon humanoïde. A peine leurs regard se rencontrèrent qu'il se sentit rougir à toute vitesse. Les yeux sombres de Shiryu semblaient littéralement le dénuder pour dévorer chaque partie de son corps.

Il avait l'impression que chaque centimètre de sa peau allait s'enflammer sous un regard aussi intense.

Se détournant brusquement, il vacilla sous le poids supplémentaires de ses nageoires dorsales.

C'était tellement encombrant !

Il ferma les yeux et souhaita que ses membres supplémentaires disparaissent. Un murmure choqué et un autre déçu retentirent autour de lui alors que son apparence hybride laissait place à son physique plus ou moins habituel d'humain si l'on ne regardait pas les quelques écailles toujours apparentes et ses ongles aussi aiguisés que ceux de Milo.

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » S'enquit Shion en dévisageant l'élève de son ami.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je suis un Dragon. » Répondit fièrement Shiryu, la posture droite et sa longue queue serpentant paresseusement derrière lui.

Le Pope soupira. Connaissant les enseignements moralisant de Dohko, Shiryu devait considérer son apparence hybride comme la preuve suprême qu'il était digne de son armure.

« Au moins, tu as retrouvé le contrôle de ton corps. Ta conscience animale a pris le dessus et a causé beaucoup de problème. Dohko viendra plus tard pour t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Depuis le lit, Shiryu fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? Je m'en souviens. J'ai toujours eu conscience de ce qu'il se passait. »

« Tu… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté d'endiguer tes instincts ?! » S'indigna Shion, choqué.

« Pourquoi aurai-je dû entraver l'esprit du dragon alors qu'il était en accord avec moi et me permettait d'avoir celui que j'espérais sans y croire ? » Interrogea Shiryu en haussant les épaules.

Sous la fureur, Shun quitta son siège, leva l'une de ses mains et l'abattit sur le visage de l'autre dragon. Shiryu ne cilla pas devant la violence du choc ni ne tenta de se protéger.

Une telle passivité raviva la colère du chevalier d'Andromède.

Shun allait de nouveau passer ses nerfs sur lui lorsqu'il se figea en voyant les larges griffures sanguinolentes qu'avait laissé son geste.

Épouvanté, il plaça rapidement ses mains sur la joue blessée pour endiguer le flot de sang.

Il avait beau savoir que les blessures à la tête saignaient abondamment même si elles étaient souvent peu graves, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la panique le gagner.

Depuis la fin des Guerres Saintes, il était médecin. Sa mission de soigner et de protéger les autres lui convenait beaucoup mieux que celle d'attaquant. Il s'était plongé corps et âme dans cette nouvelle fonction et n'avait jamais failli. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant où il avait de nouveau fais couler le sang de sa propre volonté.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il avait échoué.

« Je suis désolé ! » Dit-il en abaissant les mains pour dévisager le sang qui les imprégnait.

Il inspira et expira profondément pour calmer son souffle et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi moi ? » Parvient-il enfin à dire après avoir détourné les yeux du sang.

« Je t'ai choisi. Autant ma part humaine que ma part dragon. »

« Menteur ! » S'énerva à nouveau Shun. « S'il n'y avait jamais eu cette histoire d'armure, tu ne te serais jamais intéressé à moi ! »

« C'est faux ! J'ai toujours... » Shiryu se coupa et Shun regarda les émotions auxquelles son ami semblait confronté. Il y reconnu surtout l'incertitude, la peur et la résignation.

« June m'a rapidement fais comprendre que vous étiez ensemble et pratiquement fiancés. Comme tu semblais heureux, j'ai préféré abandonner et comme tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je retourne vivre en Chine avec Shunrei... »

Oui, il savait. Il avait choisi la solution de facilité.

Shun cligna les yeux de surprise. June ? Qu'avait-elle à voir avec cette histoire ? Et depuis quand étaient-ils 'fiancés' ?

« Cela aurait été un déshonneur de tenter de te courtiser alors que tu avais déjà choisi quelqu'un et que tu t'étais engagé. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire une telle chose. » Il plongea son regard dans les yeux vert émeraude de celui qui avait toujours eu son coeur.

« Je ne voulais pas te piéger, Shun. Je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Te revoir et découvrir que tu étais toujours célibataire à déchaîner mes instincts en me poussant à vouloir te réclamer. J'avais déjà perdu une chance d'être avec toi, je ne voulais pas que ça se répète. Si laisser mes instincts de dragon prendre le contrôle me permettaient d'être avec toi alors j'étais plus que près à l'accepter. » Gronda Shiryu avant que sa voix ne s'adoucisse de nouveau provoquant un petit frisson le long du corps de Shun.

« Maintenant c'est à toi de décider si un 'nous' est possible. Je te laisserai choisir. »

Shun se sentit soulagé d'entendre ces paroles. Il n'allait pas être forcé à accepter. Il allait pouvoir repousser Shiryu et tout allait redevenir normal. Il resterait sûrement un hybride dragon mais finalement ce n'était qu'une faible compensation pour garder sa liberté. Il allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie tandis que Shiryu fonderai un foyer dans son village natal aux 'Cinq Pics'. Avec Shunrei ou quelqu'un d'autre…

Sentant soudainement une grande peine l'accabler, Shun fronça les sourcils de confusion.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son coeur se serrait ? Quel était le problème ? Ne devrait-il pas être heureux ?

Sans pouvoir se retenir, un gémissement d'animal blessé lui échappa et l'envie de pleurer le saisit. Luttant contre ses larmes et cherchant à comprendre, il resta apathique devant Shiryu.

Prenant le manque de réaction de Shun pour du remord et ce rappelant que ce dernier était connu pour détester tout type de conflit, Shion intervint :

« Tu dois te rappeler que pour les dragons, il semble que ce soit un compagnon unique pour la vie. Une relation sans partage et sans tromperie. Quelque soit ton choix, tu ne pourras revenir en arrière. »

Las, Shun le fixa avec un visage toujours sans expression. Il avait bien compris que le Pope et Dohko le poussait à être avec Shiryu mais c'était à lui de choisir. L'ancien bélier n'avait pas à se mêler de cette discussion.

« Bien que vous êtes compatibles, on pourra étendre nos recherches pour trouver une autre personne également compatible et volontaire. D'après Dohko, Shiryu avait du succès auprès des villageoises ; aucune ne s'approchaient par égard à Shunrei mais maintenant ce n'est plus un problème. D'ailleurs sachant que le dragon est une figure mystique hautement respecté en Chine, trouver un autre compagnon sera facile. »

« Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur vos futurs problèmes. Avez-vous conscience que mon frère va finir par découvrir ce qu'il se passe ? » Le coupa Shun, les yeux plissés de colère en voyant que le Pope allait encore dire autre chose.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre quelqu'un lui confirmer que Shiryu trouverai certainement quelqu'un d'autre en Chine.

Pâle, Shion se redressa et quitta vivement l'infirmerie. Il avait des ordres à donner pour sécuriser le Sanctuaire et éloigner, le plus rapidement possible, avec une mission très longue, le chevalier du Phénix.

Amusé devant l'air soulagé qu'arborait Shun devant le départ de leur supérieur, Shiryu lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

D'abord hésitant, Shun avança lentement. Une fois assez près le brun prit l'une de ses mains qu'il embrassa.

« Il est difficile de me cantonner à la position de simple ami quand vous vous montrez si hargneux pour éloigner celui qui veut te garder en sécurité loin de moi. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais tout simplement pas le laisser prendre des libertés pour me remplacer auprès de **_mon_** compagnon. » Répondit Shun avec irritation en repensant aux paroles du Pope.

Shiryu eut le souffle coupé face à cette admission. Il pouvait sentir la sincérité derrière ces mots.

Se rendant à son tour compte de ses paroles, Shun baissa la tête, les joues rouges vif. Se mordant les lèvres, il tenta de se convaincre que c'était le dragon en lui qui avait parlé avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un parfait contrôle de lui-même depuis son réveil.

Etait-il amoureux de Shiryu ? La question en elle-même lui semblait trop irréelle. C'était trop brusque. Sa vie venait radicalement de changer du jour au lendemain. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était totalement perdu.

Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, Shiryu en profita pour poser sa main sous le menton de son compagnon récalcitrant.

Shun ronronna fortement quand il sentit l'appendice chaud caresser les écailles qu'il ignorait toujours avoir sous son menton.

Gêné, il leva à nouveau son visage pour faire face à Shiryu et resta choqué devant l'amour et l'affection qui brillaient dans les yeux sombres braqués sur lui. Son coeur s'accéléra, son souffle se coupa et il sentit un sentiment d'appartenance qu'il n'avait jamais autant ressentit l'envahir.

Shiryu sourit en constatant que Shun ne s'écartait pas. Plus confiant, il tira le garçon encore plus près afin qu'il puisse appuyer son front sur le sien.

« C'est bizarre... Mais... Ne me quitte pas. » Souffla Shun, effrayé par la confusion de ses pensées et de ses sentiments. Immédiatement Shiryu laissa échapper un long grondement apaisant et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son compagnon pour le rassurer.

Le son produit et le geste doux firent de nouveau ronronner le dragon intérieur de Shun. Il se sentait si bien. Protégé et convoité par son dominant. Cette simple pensée lui provoqua un long frisson de plaisir.

Shiryu grogna plus fort avant de pousser brusquement Shun contre le mur le plus proche pour revendiquer ses lèvres.

Shun écarquilla ses yeux sous le choc mais ne le repoussa pas.

Le baiser était dur et exigeant, rempli d'année de frustration et de pulsion animalière. Pouvant enfin agir à sa guise, Shiryu se délecta de pouvoir envahir la bouche de Shun pour le forcer à se soumettre à lui.

Leur affrontement buccal devint violent, allant jusqu'à tirer du sang des lèvres mordues par les canines plus pointues que d'habitude; puis Shun se soumit et fondit dans l'étreinte en laissant libre champ à Shiryu.

Le dragon chinois savoura sa victoire en voyant Shun coller son corps contre le sien pour profiter de sa chaleur. Un long grognement de contentement quitta sa poitrine et résonna à travers leurs corps attisant leurs excitations croissantes.

La bouche vorace, Shiryu s'empressa de conquérir d'autre zone marquant la peau libre d'écaille de Shun. Laissant une trainée de baisers le long de son avancée, il délaissa la bouche puis le cou pour s'attaquer aux mamelons durs qui avaient captivés son attention depuis que Shun s'était levé.

Encouragé par les gémissements de plus en plus forts de son cadet, Shiryu laissa toute son envie s'exprimer. Hors de question qu'il refuse de revendiquer son compagnon en si bon chemin. C'était sa chance.

Le reste ne fut que sueur et passion issues d'une danse antique, torride et charnelle, universelle dans le règne animal : l'accouplement.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be my Dragon  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya

. .

.

 **J'avais prévu de profiter des vacances pour avancer sur mes histoires mais l'envie d'écrire m'a fuis. Finir ce chapitre a été un challenge mais je suis assez contente du résultat.**

 **.**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent à écrire ! **  
**

 **.**

 **Bonne Lecture à tous !**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Be my Dragon - Chapitre 4  
**

.

. .

La plénitude totale qu'il ressentait était une sensation nouvelle dont il ne voudrait jamais se défaire. Bienheureux, il sourit paresseusement avant de se recroqueviller et de grimacer lorsqu'une petite douleur vrilla dans le bas de son dos.

Une seconde plus tard, il ouvrit brutalement en se rappelant sa discussion avec le Pope qui l'avait bouleversée et son départ qui avait engendré leurs instincts de dragon de se rebeller pour revendiquer ce qu'ils considéreraient être leurs.

De fortes bouffées de chaleur le prit lorsqu'il repensa à la façon dont Shiryu l'avait étreint et touché. La passion qui les avait saisis était aussi excitante qu'effrayante.

Un grondement sourd à ses côtés lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Shiryu, il s'éloigna du corps chaleureux contre lequel il était assoupi et saisi le drap le plus proche pour couvrir sa nudité.

Une fois moins exposé, Shun se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

A part le lit de fortune, composé de nombreux draps et oreillers, sur lequel Shiryu et lui se reposaient, il semblait qu'un cyclone avait dévasté l'infirmerie.

Entre les lits renversés, les marques de griffure sur le sol et les murs, et les morceaux de bois d'un meuble quelconque semé aux quatre coins de la pièce, il était étrange que personne ne soit venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

Se concentrant sur la porte, Shun y ressentit les vibrations de son cosmos ainsi que de celui de Shiryu. Suivant cette accumulation d'énergie, il l'a sentit également présente sur toutes les parois.

Un fort sentiment de soulagement le prit en constatant que malgré la férocité de leurs ébats, ils avaient inconsciemment scellé l'infirmerie.

Son esprit dériva à nouveau sur les évènements de la nuit dernière et son corps frissonna de plaisir.

Sachant que s'il restait ainsi il serait incapable de penser à autre chose, Shun poussa, avec gène, le bras de Shiryu jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

« Shiryu, » Commença-t-il en élevant la voix en voyant le brun ouvrir un œil puis le refermer, « Nous ne pouvons rester ici. Quelqu'un viendra sûrement vérifier l'infirmerie. »

Shiryu grogna de lassitude, mais respecta sa demande en se levant exposant sans complexe sa nudité.

Rougissant furieusement, Shun ne put s'empêcher de détailler la perfection du corps dévoilé et baissa rapidement la tête lorsque Shiryu revint avec des serviettes humides et qu'il se retrouva face à son entre-jambe.

Ce fut dans le silence qu'ils se nettoyèrent puis voyant l'état déchiqueté de leurs précédents vêtements, ils fouillèrent les placards de l'infirmerie à la recherche de tenues de rechange.

Une fois décemment vêtu, Shun résorba son cosmos.

Comprenant que ce dernier voulait certainement partir, ou même le fuir, Shiryu dissipa à regret son cosmos.

Il ne voulait contraindre son compagnon à rester près de lui.

« Shun, je... »

Mais Shun lui fit signe de s'arrêter alors que le cliquetis d'une armure s'approchant résonnait à leurs oreilles.

Shiryu regarda la porte avec irritation en comprenant que quelqu'un venait. C'était vraiment un mauvais timing. Une frappe retentit puis le battant de bois s'ouvrit révélant un chevalier d'argent.

« Le Pope réclame votre présence. » Annonça-t-il avant de quitter précipitamment la salle devant les yeux d'un rouge incandescent et le grondement qui échappa au dragon chinois.

Un silence tendu prit place une fois le gêneur parti.

« Shun. » Finit par appeler Shiryu en le voyant se diriger vers la porte. Il accompagna son appel par de doux ronronnement pour être certain d'attirer son attention.

Quand les yeux verts émeraude se concentrèrent à nouveau vers lui, il tendit lentement sa main vers l'avant, invitant par ce geste son compagnon à se rapprocher.

Le visage rouge vif, Shun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une impression de 'déjà-vu' en se rappelant que c'était une simple main tendue qui avait été le déclenchement de leurs ébats.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que Shiryu avait un fétichisme sur les mains ?

« Je regrette. J'ai déshonoré mes sentiments et les tiens en succombant à mes désirs. » Commença le chinois.

Shun se figea et sentit son coeur se serrer. Shiryu avait admis qu'il l'aimait, ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles et maintenant, il le rejetait ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« Dans le passé, j'avais imaginé te courtiser d'une façon plus romantique. J'ai échoué à te montrer mon attachement autrement que pulsionnel mais je prie Athéna que tu m'acceptes encore comme ton compagnon. »

Lorsque le protéger d'Andromède ne dit rien le chinois baissa la tête, honteux mais ses yeux remplis de chagrin n'avaient pas échappé à son interlocuteur.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Shun en songeant qu'à cet instant son ami ressemblait plus à un chiot perdu qu'au dragon qui avait donné des sueurs froides à tous ceux qui l'avaient croisé.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa la présence et l'odeur de Shiryu apaiser ses nerfs. Surprit en se rendant compte de son comportement, il soupira en constatant que son ami était toujours celui vers lequel il se tournait pour calmer ses angoisses. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, Shiryu restait la seule personne à pourvoir lui donner si facilement un sentiment de totale sécurité.

Contrairement à Ikki qui avait un caractère instable, la présence tranquille de Shiryu avait toujours été un refuge ou une bouffer d'air frais pour lui.

Voyant la posture toujours triste du brun, Shun se rapprocha puis posa un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Shiryu avant de se reculer précipitamment.

Grimaçant à son geste audacieux, Shun se tortilla les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la joie qui marquait le visage de l'homme dont il était sûrement en train de tomber amoureux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Shiryu qui s'approcha. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin dans un baiser doux mais chaste comme une promesse, un espoir d'un avenir heureux ensemble.

Le cœur de Shun s'accélérera sous le flux de sentiments qui l'envahissait. Même s'il ressentait toujours de la peur face à son 'attachement' si rapide envers Shiryu, il ne pouvait contenir le bonheur dont cette relation le comblait. Comment résister ? Les bras de Shiryu, enroulés autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui, apaisaient son esprit avec la certitude qu'il était en sécurité, protégé. Ses lèvres lui donnaient l'impression d'être aimé et désiré comme s'il était un trésor et tout son être le faisait vibrer tant il devenait réactif à sa présence d'une manière dont il n'aurait jamais cru possible auparavant.

Il devenait accro.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux toujours fermés, Shun se lécha les lèvres profitant des dernières sensations qui l'avaient saisi.

« Merci. » Souffla Shiryu.

Confus de la raison de ce remerciement, Shun le regarda et vit la pure dévotion avec laquelle Shiryu le regardait.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Shun.

« Pour accepter de rester avec moi. Merci de nous donner une chance. Merci d'être là. »

La bouche sèche en remarquant la légère lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de Shiryu, Shun hocha simplement de la tête avant que de fort tambourinements sur la porte leurs rappelèrent qu'ils étaient attendus.

Shiryu rapprocha sa main de la sienne pour qu'il la tienne mais Shun secoua négativement de la tête.

S'ils devaient se rendre à une rencontre officielle devant leurs pairs, il préférait largement cacher l'évolution de leur relation pour éviter les remarques.

Côte à côte, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent se rendre dans la salle d'audience où siégeait habituellement le Pope, un garde les redirigea vers une autre pièce.

Y entrant, ils se trouvèrent dans une antichambre qui avait été entièrement vidé et où le trône du Pope avait été déplacé.

Assit sur son siège le Pope les regarda avec des yeux durs.

« Maintenant que vous avez repris vos esprit, nous allons pouvoir discuter des nombreux dégâts que vous avez causé. »

Les chevaliers d'Or, placés en une haie d'honneur de chaque côté du trône, hochèrent solennellement de la tête. La structure de la salle d'audience était devenue instable suite à la colère de Shiryu avant que Shion et Mü n'arrivent à l'entraver dans la cage d'orichalque.

Shun, quant à lui, rougi de gêne en se rappelant le saccage qu'il avait fait à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir sortir et lorsque ses instincts l'avaient poussé à se soumettre à Shiryu.

« Rien n'est plus important que d'avoir trouvé mon compagnon et qu'il m'a accepté. J'accepte toute sanction du moment que je peux être avec Shun. » Annonça dignement Shiryu en regardant spécifiquement son maître.

Dohko hocha fièrement la tête vers lui et imperceptiblement, Shiryu se détendit.

Devant cet échange silencieux, Shion se frotta le front en sentant un début de migraine. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il aimait que son ami reste au 'Cinq Pics' pendant qu'il gérait le Sanctuaire. Dohko avait toujours la mauvaise habitude de considérer l'honneur au dessus du reste. Pour lui tant que son élève suivait la voie honorable où le guidait sa constellation alors tout allais bien.

« Vous serez de corvée un long moment au Sanctuaire, sans possibilité de le quitter jusqu'à ce que j'en décide le contraire. »

Les épaules de Shun se détendirent. Vu qu'il vivait déjà au Sanctuaire depuis des années ce n'était pas vraiment une punition pour lui.

Shiryu à l'inverse se crispa. Il lui tardait de revenir aux 'Cinq Pics' avec son compagnon.

Voyant que la partie pompeuse de l'audience était terminé, les chevaliers d'Or se rapprochèrent pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la nouvelle apparence de Shun.

« Donc Shun serait la femelle de notre dragon ? Cela explique beaucoup de chose. Peut-être que l'on devrait aussi vérifier pour Aphrodite ? » Nargua Aiola en souriant effrontément au gardien du douzième temple.

Certains rirent avec lui. Deathmask se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas laisser l'hilarité le gagner : si Aphrodite s'en rendait compte, il lui interdirait de le rejoindre dans son lit pendant très longtemps.

Shun baissa la tête de honte. Voyant son embarras, Shiryu gronda fortement pour avoir l'attention de tous.

« Shun est mon compagnon, mon soumis, c'est un titre fier et je suis honoré de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. » Dit-il avec respect.

Le visage de Shun devient rouge et ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de son amant en y cherchant toute trace de mensonge. Ne rencontrant qu'un regard sincère, il sourit de soulagement et prit la main de Shiryu pour la serrer dans la sienne.

La joie pure qui marqua le visage de son compagnon lorsqu'il garda leurs mains entrecroisées, lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à chercher une confirmation de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Shiryu agissait toujours avec tant de confiance qu'il en oubliait aussi que comme lui il pouvait douter de ses choix et de ceux des autres.

« C'est moi qui suis honoré de t'avoir. » Le rassura Shun en caressant de son autre main la joue de Shiryu.

Rassuré en voyant les agissements de ce couple naissant, Dohko se rapprocha pour les féliciter.

« Je suis content que tout aille bien. J'avais craint le pire pour vous, Shiryu. »

« Merci Maître. »

« Shunrei restera avec moi dans la cabane donc il faudra que tu construises une autre chaumière pour vivre avec ton compagnon et vos futurs enfants. »

La bouche grande ouverte de stupeur, Shun haleta : « Enfants ?! »

Dohko secoua la tête et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Vous n'avez pas écouté mes explication. Peu importe le sexe de son âme-soeur, un dragon dominant pourra les fertiliser pour créer une descendance. »

Voyant l'expression du choc marquer le visage de Shun, Dohko leva un visage déconfit vers le Pope. Pourquoi Shion ne s'était pas occupé de cette discussion ? Expliquer l'histoire des abeilles et des fleurs était déjà embarrassant en mode normal mais en prenant en compte la transformation des deux jeunes chevaliers, c'était pire.

« J'imagine qu'en te transformant en dragon, tu dois avoir acquis un organe semblable à un utérus. Je suis sûr que Shion ou Mü pourra t'expliquer tous cela en détail lors d'un entretien privé. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas encore passé aux choses sérieuses. » Rit Dohko en frottant sa nuque dans un geste nerveux.

Si Shiryu resta impassible face à cette déclaration, Shun pâlit puis tourna lentement au vert.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Be my Dragon  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya

. .

.

 **La rentrée arrive et e** **ntre les jobs d'été et les soucis de la vie réelle,** **je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mon rythme d'écriture. Espérons que septembre changera la donne.  
**

 **Sachant qu'il ne me restait qu'un chapitre à faire pour finir cette histoire, je me sentais d'autant plus désespérée de ne pas pouvoir écrire.**

 **J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et vous fais de gros câlins !**

 **Merci à** Maeva Cerise **,** Coton-de-Loup **,** Sissi1789 **,** Manganiark **et** Luka.G **pour toutes vos reviews qui sont un réel rayon de soleil !  
**

.

Bonne Lecture à tous !

. **  
**

* * *

 **Be my Dragon - Chapitre 5  
**

.

. .

Deux ans !

Deux ans qu'il enchainait mission sur mission.

Si au début elles étaient amusantes, il en avait progressivement perdu tout intérêt.

Casser la gueule des malfrats qui avaient trouvé des armures noires où spectral et qui les utilisaient pour commettre des méfaits, était dans ses qualifications. Mais faire de la surveillance sur les lieux d'entraînement ou partir en quête des traces résiduelles des derniers cosmos de ceux qui s'y étaient rendu dans le cas hypothétique où un ennemi surgirait, était complètement hors de propos.

Lui qui avec sa délicatesse cassait tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait devant faire de l'espionnage ? Mais qu'avait pensé le Pope.

Au début croyant à une blague, il avait tenté de revenir au Sanctuaire pour savoir qui était à l'origine de cette entourloupe mais dès son arrivé, Shaka avait surgis, un ordre de mission à la main, et lui avait annoncé qu'ils devaient faire leur repérage à deux.

Dubitatif, il avait suivi le chevalier d'Or et en une année d'enquête (mais quelle idée d'avoir autant de lieux d'entrainements aussi dispersés dans le monde !) ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de cosmos ennemi.

Depuis la colère n'avait cessé de gronder chez le Chevalier du Phénix. Il voulait des réponses et le Pope avait intérêt à avoir de très bonnes raisons pour gaspiller ainsi ses compétences de combattant.

Shaka avait bien tenté de le retarder sous prétexte qu'il devait s'apaiser avant de revenir au Sanctuaire mais Ikki l'avait illico rembarré. Taper sur les gens le calmait alors à moins qu'il ne se propose comme punching-ball le chevalier de la Vierge avait tout intérêt de se taire et de le laisser partir.

Pacifiste sauf lors des Guerres Saintes, Shaka n'avait nullement été intéressé par cette option et ce fut un Phénix tout feu, tout flamme, qui monta les marches du grand escalier jusqu'au sommet.

Cela faisait bien trois ans qu'il n'était pas rentré dans le palais du Pope. La première année parce qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre sur l'île de la Muerte et les deux années suivantes, parce que le Pope avait commencé à lui donner des missions successives à chaque fois qu'il était prêt à revenir.

C'en était trop ! S'insurgea mentalement Ikki en déployant totalement son cosmos. Trop de temps s'était écoulé et son petit frère chéri allait finir par s'inquiéter.

« J'arrive Shun ! »

 **.**

 **ooooo**

 **.**

Shun leva brusquement la tête vers le ciel puis observa longuement les alentours.

C'était étrange. Il était certain d'avoir entendu la voix de son frère portée par le vent.

Les sourcils froncés, Shun reporta son attention sur la rivière.

Rozan était son petit coin de paradis.

Il aimait vraiment le calme de cette zone des 'Cinq Pics'. L'endroit avait, en plus de sa rivière, un petit lagon formé par des rochers où le chevalier adorait se prélasser pour profiter du soleil.

Le son du flot continu de la cascade et celui des gazouillements des oiseaux lui firent vite oublier la voix diffuse de son frère.

Regardant de plus près la cascade, Shun sourit en voyant la forme de son compagnon apparaître de derrière l'eau.

Shiryu surveillait étroitement leur fils prêt à intervenir si le petit glissait sur les rochers.

Il remua sa longue queue reptilienne et attrapa le petit dragonnet qui se mit à rire en se sentant soulever dans l'air par l'appendice.

La grossesse et la naissance avaient été aussi attendues que redoutées. Les craintes avaient doublées après que Deathmask eu rapporté à ses collègues le déroulement complet du film 'Alien' avec une satisfaction macabre.

C'était d'ailleurs à cette période que le Pope avait préféré les exiler aux 'Cinq Pics'. Shun était certains que c'était plus pour protéger le Cancer de la vengeance des deux hybrides que par inquiétude pour l'apparence du bébé.

L'isolement et l'air pur des montagnes avaient été des changements bienvenus.

Être guetté par tous au Sanctuaire avait eu la fâcheuse tendance de rendre Shun aussi irritable qu'Ikki. Sans oublier que si Shun était embêté alors Shiryu s'assurait que les responsable de sa gêne en paye le prix.

Mü était venu du Tibet pour assister à la naissance et avait téléporté le bébé directement dans les bras de Shun avant de se débarrasser du placenta.

Shun et Shiryu avait accueilli le petit avec surprise pour l'un et fierté pour l'autre. Blottit contre la chaleur de sa 'mère' le dragonnet avait faiblement fait vibrer ses ailes tandis que sa queue resta niché contre son ventre.

C'était un garçon.

Pratiquement un an et demi après, Ryuho était un enfant en bonne santé, plein de vie qui adorait l'eau plus que tout.

Comme son père, les écailles de Ryuho étaient à dominance vertes. Ses cheveux étaient aussi épais et bouclé que ceux de Shun et ses yeux d'un bleu brillant se teintaient parfois de nuance proche du vert. Quand cela arrivait, Shiryu disait que cette nuance lui rappelait les variations de l'eau sous l'effet de la lumière.

Dokho s'amusait souvent à dire que son petit-fils était devenu un dragon d'eau douce parce que Shiryu était resté à s'entrainer sous des cascades quasiment toute sa vie.

Le petit hybride gazouilla de surprise quand son père le lâcha dans l'eau puis se mit à nager joyeusement.

« Mama ! » Cria le dragonnet en accélérant lorsqu'il arriva près du chevalier d'Andromède.

Riant, Shun l'attrapa par l'arrière de son cou et le souleva doucement hors de l'eau. Instinctivement, Ryuho cessa de bouger et se laissa transporter.

Prenant une serviette, Shun sécha son fils qui se mit à geindre dès qu'il fut posé sur le sol. Un papillon se posa sur son nez et immédiatement Ryuho oublia sa baignade. Vêtu d'une simple couche, il se mit à pourchasser l'insecte lorsqu'il s'envola et à s'extasier à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur une fleur.

Shun secoua sa tête et le regarda s'agiter avec tendresse. Ryuho avait encore du mal à courir tout en contrôlant ses ailes. Il tanguait à chaque pas mais continuait à avancer et à découvrir les alentours avec sa joie enfantine.

Quand il sera grand, Shun lui apprendra à cacher ses attributs draconique pour se mêler à la société humaine mais pour le moment, Ryuho pouvait encore profiter de cette liberté.

Deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le tirent contre un torse ferme. Shun soupira de contentement et se blottit contre Shiryu.

Il n'avait pas demandé cette vie mais pour rien au monde il ne renoncerait à ce bonheur.

Puisse l'avenir être favorable à leur fils.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Shion frissonna quand un courant d'air chaud s'engouffra dans son bureau. La température avait drastiquement augmentée dès qu'Ikki avait pénétré l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Précédemment occupé à lire et classer la paperasse relative à la gestion et aux archives, Aioros et Saga fixaient la porte close avec appréhension.

Mentalement le Pope envoya une requête d'urgence à son élève qui s'empressa d'y répondre par l'affirmatif.

La température montait toujours. Quand la chaleur devint étouffante, ils surent qu'Ikki avait atteint sa destination.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, claquants sur les murs sous la brute du Phénix et l'air ambiant devint une fournaise.

Aioros prit rapidement les documents importants quand ceux-ci commencèrent à noircir sur les bords et les protégea avec son cosmos. Ni lui, ni aucun des occupants habituels de la pièce ne voulaient recommencer à rédiger les ordres de missions ou les autres papiers administratifs.

Le regard menaçant, Ikki ouvrit la bouche pour hurler son mécontentement mais s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol. N'ayant plus rien pour l'attiser, l'atmosphère lourde et brûlante redevint vite respirable.

Shion souffla de soulagement. Un peu plus et il aurait dû rappeler une entreprise de construction pour réparer les dégâts, forts probables sous la colère du Phénix, et subir les remontrances de la jeune Saori concernant des dépenses trop répétitives en dehors des Guerres Saintes.

Transpirant à grosses gouttes sous la concentration qu'il avait dû déployer pour user de sa kinésie sous une telle chaleur, Mü se trouvait près des portes avec une grande seringue vide à la main.

Shion soupira et hocha de la tête en guise de remerciement envers son élève. Il avait bien fait de commander un lot de puissants sédatifs après la débâcle engendré par la transformation de Shiryu.

Mü tendit à ses camarades des bracelets en orichalque tandis que lui gardait en main un collier issu de la même pierre. Les restrictions inventées pour contenir le cosmos bestial de Shiryu allaient de nouveau servir et avoir un nouveau porteur. Ensemble, ils s'affairèrent à les attacher aux poignets, aux chevilles et cou du Bronze inconscient avant que le Pope ne les scelle afin d'être le seul à pouvoir les ôter.

« Gardes ! » Appela Shion en se rasseyant sur son siège.

Quand deux gardes apparurent de derrière les colonnes où ils s'étaient cachés en voyant l'avancé mortelle du Phénix, Shion continua : « Mettez-le aux cachots. Espérons qu'un séjour au frais calmera ses ardeurs. »

Les deux gardiens hochèrent vivement de la tête et partirent avec leur charge. Mü prit également congé, laissant les deux autres Or et son maître reprendre leur travail.

Las, le Pope se frotta le front d'exaspération. Il sentait la migraine venir et c'était sans compter sur la discussion qu'il devra avoir avec le Bronze surprotecteur.

Vraiment il se doutait que Sage, l'ancien Pope, avait connu autant de problème que lui en avait eu avec cette génération.

Ce devait être un signe.

Il était grandement temps qu'il désigne un successeur et si possible avant la prochaine catastrophe.

Son regard se posa sur Saga et Aioros tandis que le souvenir des circonstances de sa première mort lui revint brutalement.

Non…

Tout compte fait, il n'était pas aussi pressé que cela de former un héritier.

.

* * *

 **Fin !  
**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **Un petit bonus est en préparation. Bonne rentrée à tous !**


	6. Bonus

**Be my Dragon  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

 **Univers :** Saint Seiya

. .

.

Bonne Lecture à tous !

. **  
**

* * *

 **Be my Dragon**

 **BONUS  
**

.

. .

« Maudit soient-ils ! » S'agaça le chevalier du Phénix en montant une énième colline.

Légèrement haletant et peu habitué à l'air froid des vallées de Konan, il prit de profondes respirations avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il détestait être ainsi limité. Dans des circonstances normales, il aurait déjà traversé montagnes et vallées à la vitesse de la lumière grâce à son cosmos.

Là, il en était réduit à marcher le long des sentiers comme un vulgaire homme du commun. C'était aussi horripilant qu'injuste.

Pourquoi la grand Pope n'avait-il pas voulu lui ôter ses restrictions ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait littéralement exploser de fureur. Du moins, pas au Sanctuaire. Il attendait de retrouver Shun avant de décider s'il devait déchaîner une vague de destruction massive.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant un petit enfant surgir de derrière les broussailles. Déconcerté, il le dévisagea. Avec sa longue chemise longue qui lui arrivait jusqu''au pied, ses cheveux bouclés et son large sourire, l'enfant ressemblait presque à un chérubin. Presque car de toute évidence, ses parents s'étaient trompé et lui avaient mis des ailes écailleuses à la place de celles plumeuse d'un ange.

« Tonton ! »

Ikki se figea, espérant avoir mal entendu.

« Tonton ! » Répéta le microbe en le regardant de ses incroyables yeux d'un bleu-vert brillant. S'ils avaient été complètement vert, alors il aurait cru être confronté au regard de son frère. C'était presque les mêmes yeux de Shun lorsqu'il était petit.

Ikki se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol. Son cerveau ayant court-circuité devant l'évidence qui s'était imposée à son esprit.

Ryuho cria de joie en voyant l'immense homme se mettre à son niveau. Il s'empressa de se blottir contre son torse et ronronna de plaisir satisfait de ne pas s'être trompé. L'odeur était plus faible mais le monsieur sentait comme sa maman : la sécurité et la famille.

« Tonton Ikki ! » S'écria-t-il en se souvenant du nom que répétait sa maman quand il lui racontait des histoires de famille.

Ikki sortit de sa torpeur en entendant son nom.

Automatiquement, il avait posé ses bras autour de l'enfant pour le tenir et paniqua en constatant son jeune âge. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Pourquoi le gamin se promenait tout seul ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien dis 'tonton Ikki' ?!

Ikki secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Il ne pouvait pas déjà être un oncle. Shun était trop jeune et il lui aurait dis s'il avait une relation sérieuse avec une femme. Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. L'histoire absurde que lui avait contée la Pope sur la renaissance des dragons ne pouvait être vraie. N'est-ce pas ? Par Athéna ! Que quelqu'un le réveille !

Caché derrière la dense végétation, Shiryu sourit de sa victoire.

Shun était la faiblesse du Phénix et leur fils avait hérité des traits angéliques de sa mère. Avec Ryuho à ses côtés et surtout dans ses bras, Ikki allait éviter les combats et être obligé de dialoguer.

Dévisageant avec tendresse et amusement son compagnon qui s'adonnait à la sournoiserie puis son frère qui paniquait de plus en plus, Shun secoua la tête devant leur pitrerie.

Quand il avait sentit le faible filet de cosmos, pratiquement étouffé, de son frère, il s'était enthousiasmé à l'idée de le revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Heureux, il avait vite partagé la bonne nouvelle avec sa petite famille. Si Ryuho s'était laissé gagner par sa joie, Shiryu avait aussitôt fais valoir qu'Ikki devra d'abord rencontrer son neveu avant qu'ils ne l'accueillent tous ensemble.

Malgré son assurance, Shiryu n'était pas aussi inébranlable que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Shun sourit en se rappelant le ton inquiet qu'avait utilisé son compagnon pour faire part de sa demande. Mine de rien, le puissant dragon craignait quand même la colère de son beau-frère.

C'était aussi amusant que rassurant.

Shiryu connaissait ses limites et ne risquerai pas sa vie inutilement.

Shun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cette pensée. Longtemps, il avait cru que son statut de chevalier et la courte longévité découlant de l'emploi, allaient lui ôter son rêve. Pourtant, face à lui se trouvait les personnes qui étaient devenues les plus importantes de sa vie.

Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : vivre heureux avec son frère et avoir sa propre famille. Bien sûr, ce ne s'était pas produit pas cette ordre mais il ne doutait pas qu'Ikki accepterai sa nouvelle vie après de nombreux grognement et oeillades noires envers Shiryu.

Vraiment, malgré leurs débuts chaotiques, devenir un dragon avait été la meilleure chose qui avait découlé des Guerres Saintes.

.

 **E.N.D**

* * *

.


End file.
